Lawnmowers Part 2
Previous Part 2 of Lawnmowers. Later that Day... Mz.Hyde: Elaina!~ Where are you?! I have something cool to show you!~ Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, hey there. I'm sorry! *frowns suddenly, looking suspicious* you don't have a lawnmower behind you... Right? Mz.Hyde: Nope. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh. What is it then? Mz.Hyde: A CHAINSAW!!! Ms Elaina Hyde: *whimpers* please no... I'm super sorry... I forgot how much you liked him, surprisingly... Mz.Hyde: Oh really?! Let me remind you of what happens when I see someone try to get in my man's pants! Ms Elaina Hyde: I WASN'T DOING THAT!!! He's my grandfather. That's too creepy for me. Mz.Hyde: Wait...did you just say... he's your... grandfather?! Ms Elaina Hyde: Great great great and a few more greats grandfather, but yes. Mz.Hyde: *She drops the chainsaw, which is now sawing through the floor by itself.* Oh... *She's really depressed all of a sudden.* Sorry about that. Ms Elaina Hyde: What? What's wrong? Are you okay? Mz.Hyde: *She sighs sadly.* I-it's nothing you can fix, Elaina. Ms Elaina Hyde: What? Okay...? I can't fix it but you can tell me what's wrong? Mz.Hyde: *She stops and just stares at the ground.* I... I can't have children. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Mz Hyde... I'm sorry... Mz.Hyde: Oh, no need to say that it's just... *She sighs again.* I thought I had accepted that I can't have children... I mean, I have accepted the fact that I'm not a real person...and I've told Eddie that it was okay for him to go out with other women and that I wouldn't be mad if he got another girl pregnant...but... I guess it doesn't feel like a problem until it's staring at you in the face. Ms Elaina Hyde: I understand.. It might not seem like it, but I really do... You're disappointed that you weren't the one to... You know... Create this bloodline. I'm sorry... I... Mz.Hyde: I-it's fine... it's not your fault...there was no way you could've known. Ms Elaina Hyde: I wish I could help... I'm going to be honest... Well.... It might be you just got lost in the generations, but I've never heard of you in my family... Mz.Hyde: Well yeah, how could anyone know about some bitch their X amount of Greats Great Grandfather dated? Ms Elaina Hyde: You're not a... That word! I think you're nice and I'm going to put you back into the Hyde legacy. Mz.Hyde: How? The last time I checked, you can't turn me into a fetus and impregnate your grandmother with me and make me your aunt. Ms Elaina Hyde: I can just tell my kids about the wonderful Mz Hyde... And you won't be in the family, but you'll be a thought... Mz.Hyde: *She smiles a little at this.* Thank you Elaina, that's really sweet of you...but after a few generations I would still be forgotten. Ms Elaina Hyde: No, I won't let that happen! I'll haunt whoever didn't tell their kids the adventures of the amazing Mz Hyde until they do or die! Mz.Hyde: *She laughs a little at this.* Be sure to get Velius' phone number so you guys can hang out together! Ms Elaina Hyde: *giggles* Mz.Hyde: I can see you two now, scaring the shit out of your great great grand kids! Ms Elaina Hyde: *laughs* you're funny! Mz.Hyde: *She starts wailing and flailing her arms.* Wooooo!~ Surprise you brats! It's me, the ghost of your ancestor Elaina! WOOOOOOOO!~ Ms Elaina Hyde: *falls over giggling* Mz.Hyde: WOOOOOOOO!!!�� Ms Elaina Hyde: S-stop! *giggles* Mz.Hyde: BOO!�� Ms Elaina Hyde: I can't breath! *laughs, looking like a little kid* Mz.Hyde: I AM SCARRRRYYY!~ Ms Elaina Hyde: *rolls on the floor, laughing so hard she was crying* Mz.Hyde: *Gets up in her face all serious.* There is NO laughing in the depravity ocean!!�� Ms Elaina Hyde: *laughs harder, gasping for air* Mz.Hyde: *Starts laughing too.* Do-do not take me lightly little Missy! I am terrifying!!�� Ms Elaina Hyde: *she's rolling around on the floor now, dying from a lack of oxygen* ���� Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde literally can't stand anymore, she's laughing so hard.* I-I'LL teach you to laugh at me, just- just let me go get my step ladder first! ������������ Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh God...! ������ Mz.Hyde: *She grabs a blanket off of a near by couch and puts it around her shoulders like a cape.* I am the spirit of London at ni-oops! I'm so short that I tripped over my cape! SHIT! Ms Elaina Hyde: *laughs* h-hey! I'm short too! *turns red* I've done that before... Don't make fun of me! �� Mz.Hyde: T-trust me, I trip over a lot of shit������ Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh God... *takes a deep breath* geez... Mz.Hyde: *Starts trying to breath again.* That was great. Ms Elaina Hyde: That was pretty freaking amazing. What was better was I can say I'm short enough to need that. Mz.Hyde: What? A step ladder? Ms Elaina Hyde: Sometimes Hela has to give me a boost when we're hunting... Mz.Hyde: *She bursts of laughing at the thought of Elaina on Hela's shoulders.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *pouts* Don't laugh at me. Mz.Hyde: I'm laughing with you, not at you. Ms Elaina Hyde: *sticks her tongue out* I'm just messing with you. Mz.Hyde: I know. *Sticks her tongue out back at her.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *giggles* Mz.Hyde: *Smiles.* Ms Elaina Hyde: I like you. You're nice. Mz.Hyde:'''Well, I hope so! I like you too! '''Ms Elaina Hyde: *laughs* Mz.Hyde: What? Ms Elaina Hyde: It's just... Everyone here is so nice... Even though I kidnapped Helen �� Mz.Hyde: Excuse me? Ms Elaina Hyde: What? You didn't know? Mz.Hyde: No....why would you DO that?! Ms Elaina Hyde: That's why she was gone so long that one time! Before I came! Mz.Hyde: BUT WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Ms Elaina Hyde: I missed her... Mz.Hyde: You could've just come visited her! You came to live here anyways! Ms Elaina Hyde: .-. Mz.Hyde: -_- Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm sorry... Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde pinches the bridge of her nose. She sighs.* It's fine. Just don't do it again. Ms Elaina Hyde: *looks down, tears in her eyes* Mz.Hyde: *Notices Elaina.* Oh great, now you're crying! Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm not crying, I'm fine! I just didn't expect you to get mad... Mz.Hyde: How can I not be a little mad? You kidnapped someone I care about against their will! I even begin thinking that she was dead! Ms Elaina Hyde: *whimpers* I... I'm sorry... Mz.Hyde: I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You didn't kidnap me. Ms Elaina Hyde: I apologized a million times to Helen, okay? Mz.Hyde: Then you're covered. Ms Elaina Hyde: *looks down* Mz.Hyde: What's wrong? Ms Elaina Hyde: Nothing. Mz.Hyde: I can tell when people lie, Elaina. And you're doing a terrible job at it. Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm fine! *scowls at the ground* Mz.Hyde: No you're not. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yes I am! Mz.Hyde: Am not! Ms Elaina Hyde: Just leave me alone! *crosses her arms* Mz.Hyde: Don't you trust me? Ms Elaina Hyde: Of course I trust you. Mz.Hyde: Then what's wrong? Ms Elaina Hyde: Nothing! Mz.Hyde: You sure? Ms Elaina Hyde: Yes. Mz.Hyde: Okay then... Ms Elaina Hyde: ... Mz.Hyde: What? Ms Elaina Hyde: Nothing. Obtained From Role-playing page for pg. 56! Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Elise Hyde